This invention relates to the field of devices for protecting a flag, pennant, banner or other similar or flag-like article [hereinafter collectively referred to as ‘ flag’ or ‘flags’] from weather as well as other damage and wear. In particular this invention relates to an assembly which (i) completely encloses a flag or flag-like article and (ii) is sufficiently flexible and strong to withstand wind and rain damage when attached to a flag support and (iii) can indefinitely suspend from horizontal or protruding support(s).
This invention also relates to a device that comprises a component, such as a short rod, around which (i) the flag initially coils and (ii) from which the flag uncoils while enclosed within an enclosing flexible cover. This assembly also relates to devices by which the flag enclosed within the flexible cover reversibly attaches to (i) a protruding support or (ii) two opposing substantially horizontal surfaces or a horizontal support or surface that is substantially parallel to a supporting surface; or (iii) hangs horizontally from wall connectors attached to a substantially upright surface. In these second and third scenarios, the flag hangs downward from either the horizontal surfaces or wall connectors.
Previous flag devices and/or assemblies do not combine or contain the flexible attaching cover, method of flag enclosure, or attachments to a support that my device comprises. For example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2012/0167815 A1 (Tait) disclose a flag storage device with an aperture that opens and closes with a retracting shutter. U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,864 B2 (McCann) discloses a flag kit with braces that operates to maintain the flag in a fixed extended position. U.S. design Pat. No. US D473, 503 discloses a transparent United States flag license plate cover. U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,092 (Brewer) discloses a flag cover that furls around a vertical pole, or in the alterative encloses a vertical pole directly below the flag whenever the flag is in an unrolled extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,685 (Beck) discloses a device mounted upon the edge of the flag most proximal to a vertical pole support. This device is rigid and extends laterally from the pole a distance of one-twelfth of the flag's width. This device deflects a portion of wind and thereby minimizes the wind's snapping effect at the flag's exterior distal edge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,849 (Zeitler) discloses a flag support with a furl preventer. His components include (i) a base support for maintaining the flag's exterior edge in an extended position and (ii) an adjustable length deflector element. By adjusting the distance between the free end of the deflector and the lower flag edge, the support assembly accommodates numerous flag sizes and diverse support angles. The device also prevents the flag from wrapping around the supporting structure.
None of above devices protects a flag from dirt and weather damage in a straightforward manner as does my disclosed flag protection assembly. In another embodiment my devices protects a flag from ultra-violet light damage as well. In my invention a flexible covering protectively seals and encloses a flag for outdoor display over an extended time. This flexible covering also extends the flag's life, blocks contaminants and preserves flag aesthetic qualities for a minimum cost. The above devices further fail to provide an assembly for extending the flag within a flag cover. Accordingly there is a need for an assembly for efficiently extending the flag inside the flag cover, and a convenience board for extending the flag inside the flag cover.